


Keep It Down

by LensMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensMind/pseuds/LensMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, Eren was sleeping.<br/>The second time it happened, Eren was skyping.<br/>The third time it happened, Eren was ill.<br/>The fourth time it happened, Eren was feeling more than a little stressed.<br/>The fifth time it happened... well... </p><p>Or, the story of how Eren learns the name of the guy living above him because of the awkward loud sex he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Down

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on a true story...)
> 
> I needed to get back into the smut-writing habit, so this was my practice, hopefully I'm getting back into the swing??  
> Anyway, Levi is supposed to be a master's student, whilst Eren's an undergrad fresher - I never got around to putting that in the story itself, so there you go XD  
> Enjoy folks!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr!](http://freckledbodty.tumblr.com)

The first time it happened, Eren was asleep. 

He tumbled out of a peaceful dream, opening his eyes to see his dark university dorm room and feeling the groggy fuzz of the start of a hangover in his head. Barely able to keep his eyes open thanks to the sticky sleep keeping his eyelids glued together, he felt around the table at the head of his bed for his phone to check the time. 

“Fuuuucccck,” he groaned when the bright light burned his eyes. He only groaned louder when he saw the cruel numbers saying the time was only 4:36am. Shit, he’d only gotten in from the fresher night out a couple of hours ago. He threw his phone back down and buried himself under the duvet again, pulling it up to his chin and rolling his body on the bed until the covers wrapped around him like a wonderful, warm, hangover-preventing cocoon. (Well, it probably wouldn’t be a successful hangover-preventer, but it would at least feel that way until he moved again). 

He let his eyes close again, thinking back to the night out; fresher’s week at university was more like a fresher’s _month_ – seeing as this was now Eren’s third week since start uni and the fresher’s nights didn’t show a sign of stopping just yet. He didn’t mind; his flatmates were a pretty cool gang – even if fucking Jean Kirschtein had made them leave last night early because he had class at 9am. Eren had an early class too, but he was totally ok with rolling up to the lecture straight from the club and still slightly drunk. 

It wasn’t until he was starting to doze again that he realised what had woken him up in the first place. 

A loud bang came from above him, followed by some girlish giggle. Eren’s eyes snapped open as he realised a similar sound had rocked him out of sleep. 

Another bang, and Eren was looking up towards the ceiling; he’d not had problems with the room above him being noisy before, but he supposed everyone had their drunken loud nights every now and then. Trying to ignore the now constant giggling and muffled voice, he closed his eyes again. 

Then the squeaking started. 

The steady, repetitive, squeaking of bed springs. 

This time, Eren didn’t even groan, he just sighed. Well, it was about time he experienced the noisy student neighbour having sex. 

He could probably have blocked out the sound of the rocking bed, but once the next sounds started, he knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. 

_“Levi!”_

The voices had been muffled before, but this was… just… ugh. 

_“Ah… L-Levi!... Yeah…”_

“Oh come on…” Eren muttered to himself. He did _not_ need to know the names of whoever was up there. Though, he was sort of amused that there was only one person he could hear; the high pitched voice was the only one making noise up there… but to be fair, they were probably making enough noisy for five people, never mind two. 

_“LEVI!... AH…”_

Eren made a quick grab for his headphones and shoved them in, turning his music up to as loud as possible. At some point, he managed to doze off; Bastille mixing in amongst the cries of ‘Levi’ from upstairs. 

 

The second time it happened, Eren was skyping. 

He’d already become the joke of the flat after he’d moaned to the gang about his loud, upstairs neighbour; Marco and Christa, the angels that they were, tried to reassure Eren that it was probably a onetime thing, whilst Jean rallied Ymir and Reiner to ask Eren how his friend ‘Levi’ was every fucking morning. 

The neighbour had been pretty quiet for about a week now, so Eren was feeling somewhat more relaxed. He’d taken the Chinese Christa and Ymir had brought in for dinner into his room, made himself comfortable at the desk, and turned on Skype. Almost the second he logged on, he was being added to a video conference. 

“Eren!” Mikasa sang when the video was up and running. She smiled warmly through the computer screen. 

“You’re late,” Armin jokingly chastised, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Jean was trying to hog all the duck,” Eren explained, holding up the Chinese container.

Mikasa frowned. “Please tell me you actually eat something other than takeout?”

“Course!” Eren scoffed. “I have pasta every now and then, too.”

The conversation soon turned into a slight lecture about Eren’s eating habits, and somehow ended up with Mikasa promising to bring him a freezer full of meals when she next visited. For nearly three hours, Eren sat and laughed with his two best friends; it was a shame they’d all split up to go to university, but they’d promised during high school that they wouldn’t let each other’s decisions lead their own. (Well, Eren made Mikasa promise that, anyway). 

It was whilst Armin was in the middle of a story about some girl called Annie he’d been forced into a presentation group with, that Eren heard it. 

_“Ahh!”_

He froze, turning his head slightly to try and wait to see if he’d definitely heard it. 

_“Levi!”_

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eren spat, turning in his chair to glower up at the blank ceiling overhead as the bedsprings started working again. 

“Eren?” Armin asked. 

“That arsehole Levi from upstairs is fucking someone ridiculously loud, again!”

“Then just tell him to cut it out?” Mikasa prompted. 

“I can’t!” Eren turned back to the monitor. “I don’t know the guy.”

“You know his name though?”

“Only because the people he bring back scream his name so fucking loudly!”

As if to prove the point, a low voice shouted _“Fuck, Levi!”_ so loud that Mikasa and Armin heard – Armin’s cheeks turning a brilliant red. 

“Is that a guy’s voice?” Mikasa asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Apparently so. Sounded like a girl last time though.”

For another half hour, the three of them desperately trying to keep a decent conversation going, but Levi and his partner showed no signs of stopping – the screams only getting louder and lewder – so eventually Armin and Mikasa both had to bow out, leaving Eren alone to deal with the sounds from above. 

It didn’t stop until an hour later. 

 

The third time it happened, Eren was ill. 

Well, at the time Eren thought he was fucking _dying_. About another week after the world’s most awkward Skype session, Eren was curled up in bed, letting Christa plant a sympathetic kiss on his forehead before taking away the soup she’d been trying to force him to eat. He’d gotten a few spoonfuls down, but that was all. 

As she headed out, Jean popped his head round the door. “Want me to take notes for you in class?”

“You’re notes are shit,” Eren grumbled – his head now under his pillow to try and block out as much light as possible. 

“Ok, assface, it’s my pleasure to help out,” Jean scoffed, but his voice sounded like it was smiling. “Don’t worry though, Marco’s already feeling better. You’ll get over the shit hump soon in just a day or two. See you, Jaeger.”

Eren gave a mumble that was something like a goodbye, and Jean closed the door, leaving Eren to deal with the blistering headache and churning stomach by himself. Curse fresher’s flu. Curse Marco for giving it to him. Curse whoever the fucking idiot was that had given poor Marco it. 

… And curse Levi for choosing _today_ to bring another person round. 

_“Shit, Levi… yeah, that...”_

_Really?_ Eren asked himself. _It’s the fucking middle of the day, and you’re bringing another guy home? The fuck is with your sex drive?_

Thankfully, this time Eren managed to drown out the worst of the moans and bedsprings by locking himself in his bathroom and throwing up all his internal organs into the toilet. 

 

The fourth time it happened, Eren was more than a little stressed. 

4am: only six more hours until he had to submit this stupid, fucking, piece-of-shit assignment. Yeah, he should have started it sooner than the day before, but come on, who actually does work before the last minute? Losers, that’s who. (Eren was very much in denial at this point that even Jean had managed to finish his assignment three days early). 

So, when the cries of _“Levi, oh yes! Levi!”_ started, Eren was more than a little pissed. 

He stormed across his room, grabbing his headphones and shoving them in so violently it actually hurt a little. 

Sadly, he soon discovered he can’t work when he has music on to distract him. 

Slamming his laptop shut and tearing the headphones out, Eren was immediately faced with the screams from upstairs. 

And that was the last straw. 

“Fuck this!” he shouted, grabbing his keys and leaving his room. He didn’t even care that he was only wearing boxers and an old t-shirt, and that he probably looked just as shit as someone trying to write a 2,500 word essay the day before the deadline should; right now, he just cared about telling this Levi to at least gag his sex partners if he was going to do this every fucking week. 

“Eren, what are you doing?” Ymir asked, sticking her head out of Christa’s room – probably after hearing Eren slam his door shut. 

“I’m going to meet this shitty Levi.”

He didn’t hear the response, since he was already heading out the flat door. Once in the hallway, he jabbed at the elevator button, but it didn’t come fast enough so he sprinted up the stairs instead. He didn’t know the flat number of the one Levi was in – but he at least knew it was directly above him, so he’d be able to work it out. 

It was flat 30, for those wondering. 

He balled his hand into a fist and pounded on the door. He pounded and pounded until his fist was aching and turning red. He could hear a scramble of feet behind him, and didn’t even need to turn to know his entire flat had followed to watch the scene unfold. 

Eventually, as his hand was starting to turn numb, a panicked and confused girl appeared at the door. She stared out of the window and mouthed ‘What the hell?’ before pulling it open, awkwardly trying to rearrange the man’s shirt that was covering her. 

“Does Levi live here?” Eren asked.

“Levi?” the girl gaped. “Er… yeah he’s in–”

“Good.” Eren didn’t wait for an invitation before pushing past her into the flat. He knew which room it would be – forth along – since that would be the one above his. Once at the right door (and holy shit, he knew it was the right door from the sounds inside), he started pounding again. Out the corner of his eye, he saw people peering out of their own rooms, and his own flatmates gathering inside to watch. 

“LEVI!” Eren shouted when the door wasn’t opened fast enough. 

There was a click of a lock, and the door opened – Eren’s fist was still raised to pound. 

The guy who stared back at him wasn’t what Eren had been expecting; short, and with the most terrifying scowl Eren had ever seen on his face. Further into the room, some other guy sat naked on the bed – holding the covers to himself to hide his lower half – looking like some deer in the headlights. Levi didn’t seem to care about his appearance; his chest (shit, this guy was ripped… Eren hoped he wasn’t the fighting type…) was proudly on show, scattered in love bits and scratch marks, and he was only wearing a pair of boxers that hung extremely low on his hips and outlined a rather… prominent… 

… Eren tried to keep his eyes averted. 

“Do I know you?” Levi asked, frowning even deeper (who knew that was possible!)

“N-no,” Eren did _not_ want to lose his cool now because of some outlined erection. “I’m the poor fucker who lives beneath you.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow, clearly not seeing the point. 

“I have an essay due in like five hours, and I don’t want to write it whilst listen to you shag some poor bastard’s brains out _again_ ,” Shit, his cheeks were feeling hot. He prayed they weren’t going red. “How about you fucking gag them or something if they’re going to be that loud? Just keep it down!” Eren shot the guy in bed a cold glare to make a point. The guy flinched. 

Levi leaned against the doorframe, silently trailing his eyes up and down Eren. 

“Not bad,” he shrugged. 

And then Levi shut the door, saying nothing else on the matter. 

Reiner had to pretty much carry the screaming, swearing Eren out of flat 30. 

 

The fifth time it happened… well…

“Nn!”

Levi’s mouth unattached itself from Eren’s neck only long even for him to say “Quiet, brat”, before it was returning to its previous task of sucking a neck full of love bites onto Eren’s skin. Levi’s desk was organised to the point where his pens were lined according to size and colour, and Eren was a little worried about the fact his flailing arms were knocking most of them onto the floor. Well, he supposed it was Levi’s own fault for shoving him onto the desk for the make-out session. 

Eren’s whole body felt as hot as it looked, face flushed with need and excitement as Levi’s tongue slid down, over his collarbone towards the neckline of his shirt. Levi’s hands stopped massaging circles into Eren’s hips and moved to pull the shirt up and off. 

“You should just stop wearing a shirt when you come up,” Levi muttered as his lips were forced to break away from Eren so the shirt could be disposed of. 

“If you stopped banging around, I wouldn’t have to come up at all!” 

Levi smirked, licking his lips and pulling teasingly at Eren’s boxers. “You and I both know you sit downstairs waiting for me to make a noise, so you have the excuse to storm up here and ‘tell me off’.”

He stepped away from both Eren and the desk, before putting on a show for the eyes. Levi’s shirtless body was covered in droplets from the shower he’d been having minutes ago, and he watched in pride as Eren’s eyes widened in hunger when he started tugging away the towel from around his waist. The moment it dropped to the floor, Eren gulped; the sight of Levi’s cock flush and hard against his stomach was always a welcome sight. 

A mere two days after Eren had yelled at Levi, he’d heard an extremely annoying and consistent knocking coming from the upstairs neighbour. After fifteen minutes of the non-stop knocking, Eren had tossed his book down and stormed upstairs again to give Levi another piece of his mind. He’d found the door to flat 30 propped open, and when he slipped inside to pound of Levi’s door, the older student pulled the door open immediately and smirked. Levi greeted him with “About fucking time, brat” and tugged Eren into the room for what had to be the most amazing make-out session of the kid’s life. Now, two and a half weeks later, it had become a regular occurrence; Levi banged around upstairs until Eren headed up and was pulled inside to fool around. 

Levi’s hands trailed up Eren’s thighs as he leant closer again, catching Eren’s lips with a light, soft kiss. Eren felt himself melting against Levi, just like always. 

“Can you stay today?” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips. 

He’d been asking that question pretty much every day, but Eren was standing strong. He pulled back; knowing Levi usually asked that when he was reaching the ‘if I keep going any longer, I won’t be able to stop’ point. 

“Not until you’ve got the results back, that was the deal,” Eren reminded him. The first day he’d come up here, with Levi’s hands already shoved down his boxers, Eren told him he wasn’t doing anything until he could prove he was disease free (listening to him fucking a wide range of people made him a little concerned, to say the least). 

Levi’s fingers danced at his thighs, a smile growing on his face. “And what if I said I’d got them?”

Eren’s eyes widened. “You have?”

Reaching around him, Levi grabbed a piece of paper that had been on the pile of books on his desk and handed it to Eren. “All clear, like I said,” He brushed his lips against Eren’s neck whilst Eren quickly opened the paper and cast a glance over the STI test results. “Not that there was any doubt in _my_ mind.”

Tossing the paper to the floor, Eren reached out and ran his hands through Levi’s hair; pulling him closer and pressing into a kiss. Levi seemed a little surprised, before his arms wrapped around Eren’s waist tight and the kiss deepened, tongues tangling and breaths mixing. 

“Thank you,” Eren breathed when they pulled apart. 

“Well, I figured it had to be done if I wanted this…” Levi’s hands gripped Eren’s ass, a dark smile on his face. “And those boxers you wore that first night you came up were so wonderfully small…”

“I wasn’t trying to seduce you, idiot. I wanted you to stop having sex so loud.”

“Well obviously I read everything about that situation wrong.” 

Levi scooped Eren up off the desk, carrying him the short distance to drop him onto the bed. The moment Eren was down, Levi started tugging impatiently at his boxers – getting rid of them much faster than Eren imagined he could have. 

“You haven’t been having loud sex though,” Eren said, sinking back into Levi’s pillow and taking a deep breath as he felt Levi’s breath against his cock. “Something must have gotten through.”

“Only because I finally spotted a piece of ass I actually wanted. Don’t think you actually talked me into doing something.”

“Bu– _Aah_!” 

Levi’s head dipped down, taking Eren deep in his mouth without as much as a warning. Eren squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the heat pulsing through his body as Levi licked wet lines up his cock, twirling his tongue and mouthing at him in ways Eren should not have been so overwhelmed by. As Levi took him deep once more, Eren clamped a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the gasps, and opened his eyes to peer down at the sight. Levi’s eyes closed delicately as his mouth did the dirtiest of things was something to behold, that’s for sure; Eren moaned just looking at it. 

Levi’s eyes flickered open as he pulled off, raising an amused eyebrow at Eren’s expression before placing his hands at the back of Eren’s knees and pushing. Eren had no choice but to be manhandled – letting Levi pushing his legs up to reveal more of him. 

“Stop staring,” Eren growled, cheeks heating up even more. 

“I’m admiring, so shut it, brat.” 

Eren didn’t have a chance to complain any further, as Levi bent back down… only this time it wasn’t Eren’s cock he was licking. 

“H-hey!” Eren yelled, scrambling awkwardly to try and get Levi away from his ass. “What are you doing?” 

Levi frowned. “What? Want me to go in dry?”

“T-then use lube! D-d-don’t lick down there!”

“I’ll use lube, geez, just let me have my fun first.”

“Levi!”

With a sigh, Levi let go of Eren’s legs, and slid up the bed so he was hovering over the blushing kid. “Fine, fine, no need to get screechy with me,” He pressed a kiss to Eren’s forehead. “It’s ok, we’ll leave that then.”

Eren was quickly distracted by Levi’s tongue pushing into his mouth, and he was perfectly happy with Levi using his tongue that way. He could feel Levi moving around – reaching towards the table for the things they’d need – but didn’t say much on the matter. His heart was racing as Levi’s hands started trailing along his chest, tracing the outline of his waist, and following the V of his hips until his thumb was dipping into the slit of Eren’s cock, making him shiver and stroking the pre-cum up and down. 

“Shit, Levi!” Eren gasped. A moan was about to fall off his lips when Levi’s hand covered his mouth, shutting him up. Blinking in surprise, Eren looked up at the dark look in Levi’s eyes. 

“I thought you didn’t like it when I had loud sex?”

Eren felt his body prickling in dread. 

“What was it you said…? I should gag my partner if they can’t shut up?”

His cock twitched. 

Levi reached down the side of the bed and picked up his boxer, showing them to Eren with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Still think that’s a good idea, Eren?”

Honestly, Eren didn’t even realise how fast he was nodding until he saw the glint of excitement in Levi’s eyes. 

Ten minutes later, drool was spilling down the side of Eren’s chin – Levi’s boxers stuffed in his mouth and leaving him unable to produce any sound but throaty groans as Levi’s slicked fingers spread him wider and wider. Levi hung over him, watching his expression carefully and, with one particularly deep thrust of his fingers, tutted. 

“It’s good…” he begun. “But I can’t kiss you. Shame.”

Eren stared up – tears welling in his eyes from the stimulation – and Levi bent down to brush his hair back from his face. 

“Think you’re ready?” Levi asked, scissoring his fingers experimentally. Eren arched his breath, another muffled moan escaping him, before nodding quickly. Slipping back in between Eren’s legs, Levi sat up and removed his fingers – taking the moment to roll on a condom and add more lube (“Just in case” he explained to Eren as he went) – before hooking his arms around Eren’s raised legs and shooting the panting boy one last look. 

With the nod from Eren, Levi pushed inside. In that moment, Eren was sort of glad for the gag; the throbbing heat that was making its way inside him would have drawn more than a few loud noises out of him, that’s for sure. His fists gripped at the bed sheets around him, and once the initial sting of the stretch faded, Eren peered up at Levi’s face; creased and tight with focus as he tried to keep himself moving inside slowly to start with. Eren liked that expression… 

“Ok?” Levi gasped once he was fully inside, reaching down to stroke a thumb across Eren’s cheek. 

With another nod as permission, Levi gripped Eren’s hips and started. The slow, drawn-out movements confused Eren for a moment – he’d expected Levi to get straight in there after what he’d heard from downstairs – but he soon realised just how achingly good those slow thrusts were. Every one of his nerves was set alight, and the careful movements meant any hint of pain that had been before had vanished; in seconds, Eren was wordlessly begging for more. Levi held his hips down when he started to try and move them, and he only smirked wider when Eren’s hands started shaking and twitching as they held onto the sheets. It was torture… it was amazing torture. 

“But Eren,” Levi said, leaning closer. “You wanted me to keep it down, didn’t you? But if I go any faster, I’ll be making you scream… and that’s not keeping it down, is it?”

Tears now rolling down his face, Eren glowered up at Levi, giving an irritated growl around the boxers. Levi smirked. 

“Fine, you asked for it.”

Levi was ruthless; sharp, deep thrusts, one after the other without a second of mercy. Eren lay there, his hips rocking down in time to meet Levi’s thrusts; his cock leaking pre-cum onto his stomach as Levi leant closer to bite an suck at his neck once more. Eren’s hands left the sheets, fingers now tangling into Levi’s hair as the boxers in his mouth muffled more and more of his cries as he sobbed from the pleasure pulsing through him. He heard nothing but his own heartbeat and the creak of the bed as they gave it a workout. His eyes were glued shut – no longer able to even try to peek open to catch a glimpse of Levi’s expression; he was sinking into the darkness as his body was completely ravished. 

Levi’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it in time with the cruel thrusts. It only took Eren a second to be flooded by the white heat that came with the ecstasy that surged through him as he came. 

He fell back, body shaking and exhausted, and suddenly the fabric was gone from his mouth. He gasped in the needed air, feeling Levi’s thumb wiping the saliva of his chin, and a second later he was met with a hungry kiss. Distracting him with his tongue, Levi started moving again; even faster, merciless movements that were way too much for Eren’s shattered body; he sobbed into Levi’s mouth – it was all too much for someone who’d just come. 

And then Levi buried himself deep, his hips jolting and a sweet groan falling onto Eren’s tongue in the kiss. 

By the time Eren could think clearly again, he was curled up against Levi’s chest under the covers. 

“Still think keeping it down is the best plan?” Levi muttered into Eren’s hair. 

“… I’ll think about it.”

 

The first time it happened, Jean was asleep.

He woke up with a jolt when the first _“Levi!”_ echoed through to his room from next door. The bedsprings came next, and the grunts and moans of the pair next door grew louder. He wanted to be sick; no day was a good day to have to lie in bed listening to Jaeger getting fucked into his mattress by the scary dude from upstairs. 

It took one more _“Aaaah!”_ and Jean was up, grabbing his pillow, and hurrying along the corridor to take refuge in Marco’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Henry - the upstairs neighbour I had in 1st year, whom I never met, but whose name will forever be awkwardly imprinted in my memory...


End file.
